harry Potter and the Temporal Rearrangement
by The pheonix of death
Summary: Harry Potter is many things but dead isn't one of them he and his wife of 5 years Fleur Potter have gone back after losing every thing and every one to the Organization. Dumbles,Weasley bashing slight Hermione bashing. if you don't like it don't read it.


An: I'm moving everything up by 20 years hence Harry was born in 2000 instead of 1980 because harry is a super genius magically, mechanically, and electronically this story is au Harry/Fleur. Smart, powerful, rich, grey Harry. Dumbledore, all Weasleys except Arthur and Hermione bashing. All flames will be used for my SIR, GIR and I to roast marshmallows most chapters till fourth year will be short.

Disclaimer: if I owned harry potter fleur wouldn't be a secondary character harry wouldn't be so wimpy and he wouldn't get off on a technicality when fighting Voldemort honestly the AK hitting Voldemort because harry was the true owner of the elder wand. There are no horcruxes Voldemort isn't the main enemy so on with the show.

December 2021 North America

"My love its time" said a beautiful blond lady known as Fleur Potter - Delacour walking into the bedroom room of the underground bunker that she shared with her husband Harry Potter.

"Yes, we should be back to about 2001 if we give this spell full power." said Harry

"Would that really give us enough time to prepare?" she said remembering the reason behind their predicament

Flashback-2014-Hogwarts-quiditch pitch/maze

He ran that's all he could do his girlfriend (for six months) Fleur Delacour was attacked by his friend Victor Krum who was placed under an imperius curse, logically by the same douche bag that's been trying to off him this whole year A.K.A someone polly juiced as moody although Dumbledore didn't believe him when he said it. Just like third year when he said scabbers was peter Pettigrew. So he waited with both of them as Cedric ran off like a little bitch after harry stunned victor then when Mcgonagall came she told harry he had to finish or else he would have detentions till he was 17. And here he is staring dawn a giant Acrommantula with Cedric hiding like the little puff he is. He remembered being in the same situation two years prior but this time he was ready he held up his hands and incanted **elektrische duisternis ****vlam **from his palms a bolt of black fire shot out with a distinct zigzagging pattern. It hit the overgrown arachnid and consumed it leaving absolutely nothing but a pile of ash and a fang dripping with venom after putting said fang in his bottom less draw string bag he ran on to the cup while Cedric lay petrified in fear the cup dropped him in a graveyard.

Time skip 20 minutes

Harry was tied to a headstone getting his arm cut by a fat rat man named Peter Pettigrew. Whom then revived Voldemort /Harry Potter it's been too long since I killed your dumbass father and dime store hoar of a mother I think you should know she died on her back\ Voldemort said expecting harry to lose his cool and attack him in anger but he did not expect Harry's eyes to light up a blinding shade of green and for the boy to use a spell even the greatest dark lord in a century feared **vague** **d'assimilation âme absorbante th**e soul absorbing wave one of the most magic intensive and dangerous spells ever created it captures an enemy's soul no matter how many pieces it is in and gives the caster all of the targets memories and all of that persons magical core but if not done by a magic user with a magical core at least close to merlin's. When the spell hit Voldemort he used the soul connection he mark to try to overpower the spell killing all marked death eaters but said tactic failed due to Harry's spell having around 20 times the power Voldemort had in his prime let alone now harry promptly fell to the ground his scar disappearing completely as he looked through Voldemort's memories he saw something that completely shocked him. "Are you Tom Morvollo riddle?" a tall hooded figure asked the fresh out of Hogwarts Tom Riddle. "Yes" he said timidly after a moment of thought "good" the tall male said as he removed his hood showing handsome young looking wholly red skinned face with a small thin moustache glowing red eyes with what seemed to be floating ring of fire above his head "I am Zixen a member of a company dedicated to making chaos and violence across the universe I am a third ranked controller and I'll be taking you over for the next forever" Zixen said with a large smirk "and I'm supposed to let this happen" tom asked only to be a fist going through his heart

"yes it should but we still have to get in contact with each other as soon as possible, is everything in the inter dimensional sub space."

"Yes" said fleur giving Harry a quick kiss

"Now or never, ready baby "said Harry stepping into an intricate circle lined with runes then cutting his hand.

"this is it my love see you on the other side "said Fleur cutting her hand and letting the blood flow into the circle.

**Totus partis moments fragro totus vicis prodigo una recolo tribuo unto utor phasmatis of vicis ut nos may subsisto quis nos hath partum transporto nos tergum transporto nos ut preteritus.** And then everything went black.

AN: that's chapter 1 redone chapter 2 will be done whenever I hope someone reads this.


End file.
